


Lockdown

by Itbelikethatsometimes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Ouch, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itbelikethatsometimes/pseuds/Itbelikethatsometimes
Summary: So I decided to make it a chapter by chapter thing because it's easier to find new chapters this way. So, I hope you enjoy!~~~~~~~~~~~~~Peter awoke with a splitting headache. He could feel his brain pulsing against his skull. As he sat up in his small bunk bed, he almost fell back into bed. His vision went dark. He closed his eyes tight and opened them. He repeated this a few times until his vision returned. He knew it must’ve been his spider senses telling him to stay in bed, but he had a Spanish quiz today and he couldn’t miss it.~~~~~~~~~~~~~Or: There is a lockdown at school and some stuff goes DOWN.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have The Source happening and I haven't posted recently. but, I'm just finishing up a few things before I can get to the fun stuff. So I wrote this to hold ya'll off until the next chapter is over. TRIGGER WARNING THIS HAS PARTS ABOUT SCHOOL SHOOTINGS. Enjoy :)

Peter awoke with a splitting headache. He could feel his brain pulsing against his skull. As he sat up in his small bunk bed, he almost fell back into bed. His vision went dark. He closed his eyes tight and opened them. He repeated this a few times until his vision returned. He knew it must’ve been his spider senses telling him to stay in bed, but he had a Spanish quiz today and he couldn’t miss it.

So Peter stumbled out of bed and took a cold shower. He almost always felt better after a cool shower to help wake him up, but not today. He quickly got dressed and said goodbye to May as he walked out the door. The subway didn’t help his headache at all. All the noise and the lights and the smells made Peter feel ill. When he got off the train he entered the school. He was dreading first period. He was too sick to deal with Flash. Peter stood by his locker and reached for his lock. He immediately froze. He had a sudden and urgent feeling of danger nearby. He could almost hear a whisper to get away danger get away. He had never experienced something like this before. His mind was racing. What danger? Where? Who? I’m at school how is there danger?

“Peter!”

Peter whipped his head around. It was just Ned.

“Are you OK?” He asked. “You were standing like that for a while.”

“What? Oh, yea it’s fine.”

“Okay…” He replied hesitantly. “We should probably get to class…”

Peter abandoned his locker and followed Ned to Spanish class. As they were walking, Peter couldn’t help but glance behind them every once in a while to make sure there was no danger. Ned was fully aware of this but decided it was best to pretend he didn’t notice. They arrived in the classroom and sat down. Peter was drumming his fingers on the desk and tapping his foot. He was staring at the door. Waiting for something to happen. It must be something HUGE for his spider senses to react that way.

When class started Peter couldn’t concentrate at all. He was just thinking about that whisper in his head. Was he going crazy? Hearing voices in your head isn’t normal, right?

The teacher began handing out the test sheets. Peter didn’t even look at the paper in front of him. He just kept staring at the door. get away danger get away. He almost fell out of his chair when he heard a loud beeping. It was an alarm. His fellow students all began panicking. The teacher said it wasn’t a drill and that they should all stay quiet sit under their desks. Peter slowly slid from his chair to the floor. He felt numb. He knew something like this was going to happen. He could’ve told Mr. Stark and had him guard the school or something. The teacher turned off the lights and locked the door. He sat under his own desk.

Some girls across the class began to cry quietly. Peter couldn’t help but feel guilty. He could’ve stopped this from happening. Now, someone might get hurt. What if it’s Ned? Or MJ? It’s all his fault. Peter noticed people taking out their phones. He took out his own and texted Mr. Stark.

Peter: Lockdown at school. Help. Not a drill.

Mr. Stark: Assembling the team.

Peter felt a wave of calm take him over. It was soothing to know the avengers (well what’s left of them anyway) were on their way. He tried to slow his heartbeat. He had almost done it when he heard a gunshot. His head whipped into the direction the horrible sound came from. The whole class had heard it too. Usually, he wouldn’t be too afraid of a gunshot. Actually, he would run towards them. But there was something about hearing it in a school. His school made him feel sick. Almost the whole class was crying now. Peter could hear the screams of students from the floor below. He felt like he was drawing into himself. He was thinking about putting on the suit and busting this guy, but he couldn’t risk the lives of his peers. So he stayed put. He could hear footsteps walking up the stairwell across the hall from his class. The stairwell door opened with a click. Peter seemed to be the only one who heard this. The stairwell door slammed shut. A hush fell over the classroom. Peter could feel his heart beating in his head. He couldn’t take his eyes off the door. Ned’s breathing got heavier. Peter put his hand over Ned’s mouth. Silence. Then Peter heard the click of the doorknob. Ned was shaking. The knob wouldn’t turn any farther. For a moment Peter thought that was that. There was no way of entering the room.

Until he heard a gunshot. The knob fell to the ground. The impact sounded like a grenade. The class screamed. The door swung open uselessly. Peter stood up unconsciously. The whole class looked at him in shock. He couldn’t tell if the thought he was brave or stupid. Peter thought he was stupid. The figure entered the room. He had a huge gun in his hand. Peter didn’t have his web-shooters so he was going to have to improvise. He put his hands up in the air. The guy pointed his gun at Peter.

“Peter Parker,” The guy said, “Come with me”.

Peter decided to not ask questions. He slowly walked toward the man his hands still raised. The man walked out of the classroom. In the light of the hallway, Peter could see what the guy looked like. He was a middle-aged man. There wasn’t anything weird or scary about the way he looked, but the gun made him much more intimidating. The man stopped walking Peter copied. The man gestured for Peter to walk in front of him. This made Peter much more uncomfortable. At least when he’s walking behind the guy he knew he’s gonna get shot when he turns around. But this? He won’t have any time to react.

The guy told Peter to walk to the gym. So, Peter lead him there. When they arrived in the gym after what felt like hours of walking, Peter saw a few other men standing with guns about the same size as the first guy. He told Peter to get on his knees with his hands on his head. Peter knew what was going to happen. He did as he was told. The only thing in his mind was Mr. Stark is going to save me. But, there was a tiny piece of him that knew it was too late. Peter closed his eyes and prepared for either his death or Iron Man busting through the wall. The guy was taking a strangely long time. From all the movies Peter had seen usually it’s a one and done type of thing.  
He heard the gun cock behind him. That’s when he began to panic. His breathing was shallow and shaky. His hands were the worst though. They were shaking so much that he couldn’t even feel them anymore. His lip was quivering as he felt the barrel of the gun against the back of his head. Where is Mr. Stark? Oh god, where is he? Please let him save me please, please. Peter heard a loud bang. He fell to the floor. He didn’t feel any pain. No way it took this long to die. He lifted himself just enough to see behind him. Iron Man and War Machine were standing in the center of the room. The guy was taken off guard. Peter used that to his advantage. He kicked the guy’s feet out from underneath him. He hit the floor with a crack. Peter stood up. The guy got onto his knees and grabbed Peter’s ankle. Peter fell to his knees. He caught himself with his hands and he was pretty sure he broke his left wrist. The guy tugged Peter’s leg and grabbed his collar. Peter was wrenched to his feet. He could see Iron Man and War Machine pointing their repulsors in his direction. They were surrounded. The other men had their guns ready and pointing at Tony and Rhodey.

The guy let out a laugh as he wrapped his arm around Peter’s neck. His other hand was holding the gun to his temple. Peter closed his eyes. He didn’t want Mr. Stark to see this. The guy tightened his grip on Peter’s neck. He let out a small cough.

“Peter it’s gonna be okay,” Tony said from inside the suit. “Let the kid go!”

“He’s not a kid. He’s the spider-man!” The man said. “Do you remember me, buddy? We’ve met before. He ruined my life!”

“Just let him go and we’ll figure it out okay?” Rhodey piped in.

“No! I can’t see my kids anymore because of him. He caught me robbing an ATM and busted me! I was doing for my family!”

“Okay let the kid go and we’ll talk it out OK?” Tony said trying not to sound terrified for Peter.

The man loosened his grip on Peter’s neck. Rhodey asked him to drop the gun. The man began lowering it. When he was about halfway to the ground he hit Peter across the head with the butt of the gun. Peter hit the floor. He was dazed. Everyone began open firing at the two shiny suits. Peter could hear their repulsors firing but never saw any. The man looked down at Peter. He knelt down beside him and began punching Peter in the face repeatedly. Peter’s ears started to ring after the fourth or fifth hit. The man got on top of Peter and began strangling him. Peter’s vision went dark. He could hear or see anything. He could only feel the tight grip on his neck. He scratched and clawed at the hand on his throat, but it never loosened.

He felt the pressure release from his neck. But, he never took that long inhale. His lungs didn’t let him. So, he just drifted into the black. The endless dark ocean.

Peter wasn’t sure how long he had been floating in the black ocean. He didn’t have any sense of time. He didn’t have any sense at all. It was strange. He knew he was in an ocean, but he couldn’t feel the water. He also couldn’t smell the salt. And he couldn’t see the sky or hear the loud rush of the waves. He smelled some weird chemicals though. It kinda smelled like hand sanitizer. It smelled like that time in grade 3 when he broke his arm. He was in the hospital for 6 hours. His mom and dad were so worried about him. Peter found that memory very endearing. It was one of the few memories of his parents.

Wait… am I in a hospital right now?

Just after that thought he heard beeping. He could feel the fluorescent lights shining on his eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes. The lights were so bright all he could see was white. As his eyes slowly readjusted, he took in his surroundings. He was in bed. A table beside him. A man in a chair also beside him.

“M-iss-r st-e-r” Was all that came out of the kid’s mouth.

“Hey kid,” Tony replied. He was extremely relieved to see Peter awake. “Thought you were never gonna wake up.”

Peter didn’t laugh at Tony’s poor attempt at a joke. He just took a deep breath. He kinda choked on it. He wasn’t expecting his throat to be so dry and swollen.

“Hey take it easy on the breathing thing OK? You had a rough couple of days.”

“What happened?” Peter couldn’t figure out what had initially landed him here. He went to school, and that’s all he could remember.

“I think you should rest now. I’ll tell you when you’re feeling better alright?”

Peter suddenly became very tired. He tried to fight it off. He needed to know what happened at school. Or was it after school? Either way, he needed to know. He tried to say no, but the dark black ocean took over again. At first, it was the same as last time, but after a while, he could almost hear the waves. It was like when you have a word on the tip of your tongue, but every time you’re close to remembering the word it goes away. If he focused on the sound it would go away. He felt strange. Kinda ill.

When he woke up the second time, he felt normal. The beeping of the machine sounded a bit like his alarm clock. He reached his arm to the table beside him to turn it off. He sat up. He wasn’t in his bedroom. He was in the hospital. He looked around. The room was empty except for him. He lay back down in his bed and tried to remember what had happened. He went to school with a headache. When he got to his locker he was… scared? No. He was paralyzed with fear. He went to class and the alarm went off. Gun. There was a gun. His heart started beating faster and faster the more he remembered. The gun was held to his head. He couldn’t breathe. Peter took off the wires and tubes and stood from his bed. He couldn’t breathe! He gasped for breath. He walked to the door and began pounding against it. He slid to the floor. He heard the door open. Someone knelt beside him. Peter couldn’t see anything but he couldn’t stop thinking of the gun and the fear and hopelessness.

He felt someone press his shoulders onto the ground. He started to fight against it. He was clawing and scratching at his neck. Someone grabbed his hands and pressed them against the floor with incredible strength. Even with his super strength, he couldn’t fight them. He felt a sharp prick in his neck and went slack. He felt the black ocean engulf him once more.

Peter awoke again. He could feel the bruises on his wrists and the cuts on his neck. He looked at the chair on his left and saw Tony.

“Hey, kid…” He said with a little fear in his eyes. “That was quite the panic attack.”

“Did anyone get hurt?” Peter asked.

“What the doctors? No, they’re fine. Once Steve held you down they calmed you down real quick.”

“No at the school.” Peter felt worse knowing that Captain America had to waste his time keeping Peter safe.

“Oh, no… There was a reason I was going to wait to tell you what happened at the school but…”

“I’m sorry,” Peter didn’t think it was possible to feel worse. But, it kept getting worse.

“Hey, Not your fault. None of this is your fault.”

“Those guys wouldn’t have come to the school if it weren’t for me,” Peter said staring at the ceiling. “It IS my fault. How did they know my identity?”

“Apparently one of them followed you into an alley you changed from Spider-Man to Peter Parker in. And I guess they followed you home and to school.” Tony seemed a bit too calm for what he just said.

“Wait… If they followed me home then-”

“May is ok. She’s here in the tower.”

“Did any of them get away?” Peter asked.

“Uhh no I don’t think so,” Tony sighed. He must have been exhausted.

“I’m sorry…” Peter said again.  
“Peter you don’t have to apologize for what those guys did,” Tony said. “They made the decision to do what they did. They could’ve stopped but they didn’t. They were gonna kill you… I can’t have that on my conscience.”

Peter didn’t feel better necessarily… But he wanted Mr. Stark to get some sleep.

“Okay,” Peter replied.

“Wait really?” Tony exclaimed. “You never agree with me… Maybe you got brain damage or something.”

They both chuckled and Tony stood from his chair. “You get some sleep ok?” Tony ruffled Peter's curls. “I’ll send in your aunt.”

Tony left. Peter had a slight feeling that the guy got away. His spider senses were telling him it wasn’t over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “FRIDAY?” Peter asked. No reply. “FRIDAY!” The whole building’s power must’ve been out. Peter began to panic more and more. What was going on? Was Mr. Stark ok? Peter took a deep breath. He shook off the thoughts of imminent doom and moved to the doors.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> TRIGGER WARNING! Lots of blood and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long one. That's why it took so long to post. I know I started this story back in November, but here we go. chapter two!

Peter had just entered the Avengers tower elevator. He had been feeling a bit off that whole day. He was relieved to be getting some lab time with Mr. Stark. It had been almost a month since their last lab day. He bounced slightly while he waited to arrive on the 79th floor. The wait always killed him. A ten-minute elevator ride was always a bit nerve-racking.

Just before he reached the 50th floor, He felt something. His spider-sense was yelling at him. He was alone in an elevator, how could anything be about to happen?

Well, something did happen. The power went out. Which was odd to Peter. The elevator always ran on emergency backup power so it wouldn’t break down. Was the backup power down too? Peter took out his phone and dialled Mr. Stark. The phone beeped angrily. No service. This frightened Peter even more. Tony had designed the tower to have cell service anywhere. Peter’s heart pounded out of his chest.

“FRIDAY?” Peter asked. No reply. “FRIDAY!” The whole building’s power must’ve been out. Peter began to panic more and more. What was going on? Was Mr. Stark ok? Peter took a deep breath. He shook off the thoughts of imminent doom and moved to the doors. He used all his strength to pry the doors open. They were a lot heavier than normal elevator doors. Mr. Stark probably didn’t expect this situation to happen. Peter eventually got them open. The gap was too narrow for Peter to slide through. He could just barely see the light from the windows. He began devising a plan to escape through the ceiling of the elevator and the crawl up the shaft. It was risky. If the elevator came back online it could crush him. Maybe it was better if he stayed in the elevator and waited for help. No matter how long it would take, Peter decided to wait for help. There were hundreds of people in this building. Someone would find him eventually. So, he waited.

After a few minutes of waiting, his spider-sense flared up. He stood from the corner and looked through the gap. The window shattered as a figure came crashing through. Peter ducked away from the shards flying at him. He fell onto the ground with a thud. He hoped the person hadn’t heard him. He tried to stay as quiet as possible. He now regretted opening the door.

The man shined his flashlight into the elevator. Peter had pressed himself against the wall by the door. The light moved for a few seconds before disappearing. Peter heard the man say something in a different language into a walkie talkie and head up the stairs. At this point, Peter’s only option was to go through the ceiling. They were under attack. He needed to find Mr. Stark.

He took off his backpack and donned his suit. He shot a web on either side of the roof and pulled himself up. He kicked right through the centre of the ceiling and landed on the wall of the shaft. It was a LONG way up. He began scaling up the side. It took about 20 minutes for him to reach floor 82. The Avenger’s common area was kept there. He planted his feet on the space between the doors and the dark pit beneath him and ripped the doors open. He snuck through the gap and into the common area. It was completely empty. The windows were all shattered. Glass crunched under his feet as he walked past the tv area to the bedroom hall. All the doors had been kicked in. Some had been ripped off the hinges. Even the doors of the ex Avengers were kicked in. His stomach dropped as he saw his own room. The door was shattered into splinter sized pieces. Everything had been torn apart. His room was worse than anyone else’s. They must’ve been looking for something. Peter ran down the hall. Mr. Stark’s room was the same as the others. The door was blown off the hinges.

Where was everyone? Had they all been taken, hostage? Or had they been… Peter blocked out the thought before it could finish. He didn’t allow himself to think the worst in this situation. He shook off all his bad thoughts and pressed on. He walked into the stairwell. He heard voices from a few floors above. They were speaking a different language. It sounded german. Hydra. They must have been after something Tony built. Peter slowly crept behind them. There were two men. They were standing outside the door to the 85th floor. Once he was close enough, he shot a web at the one on the right. He fell forward and landed on his face. The man on the left took out his gun and began firing it at Peter. Peter flipped out of the way and shot a web at the left man.

“Es ist der Spider-Man, den wir jetzt sicherung, brauchen!” Yelled the man on the right. Peter shot a web at his walkie talkie and pulled it out of his hand. Peter grabbed it and crushed it in his hand.

Peter heard more footsteps coming down the stairs. He ran through the door to the 85th floor and kept running down the corridor. This floor had the kitchen and the gym. He wasn’t really sure where he was going. He just needed to get away from those guys in the stairwell. Peter felt his spider-sense scream as he rounded the corner to the gym. There were about 12 guys standing in front of him with guns.

“Shit,” Peter said. He stood there frozen for a few minutes before someone split the sea of armed men. A man who was very familiar to Peter walked out of the gym. He made Peter’s spider-sense scream. His head throbbed at how intense his senses were. The man was smiling.

“Hands up,” He said simply. Peter hesitantly put his hands up. He couldn’t quite put his finger on who that man was. “Aw, you don’t remember me, do you?”

Peter shook his head. The man’s grin made his stomach churn.

“Well, I’ve been looking for you, everywhere,” He said walking closer. Peter contemplated punching him and bailing. But, the twelve angry gunmen probably wouldn’t let him get too far. So, he stood frozen in place. The man was standing inches away from Peter’s face. The man suddenly punched Peter in the jaw. His teeth slammed together and the force of the punch sent him to the ground. His spider-sense hadn’t even detected the incoming impact. It was too focused on the man himself. As Peter pulled himself onto his knees, the man landed three solid kicks in Peter’s ribs. He fell back to the ground gasping for air.

“Who are you?” Peter asked between wheezes.

The man didn’t reply. He just grabbed Peter’s mask and pulled it off. Peter raised his hand to grab it from the man, but a different man in a mask grabbed hold of Peter’s wrists and squeezed them as hard as he could. He could feel his bones grinding together. Peter tried to hold back his scream. It came out as more of a strangled groan. Mask dropped Peter’s arms and took a few steps back. The main man returned to Peter’s sight. He leaned down and grabbed a handful of Peter’s hair. He yanked Peter up onto his knees. Peter yelped and fell forward. He was caught from behind by Mask who hauled him to his feet. His arms were being held painfully behind his back. Peter struggled under Mask’s grip as the main man lead them into the combat room. Peter’s feet scraped the ground in attempts to slow Mask from his fast approach to the door. Peter didn’t slow him at all. As they were inches from the door, Peter swung his foot back and into Masks’ knee. Mask stumbled backward and released Peter. Peter began running. He tried to shoot a web at the ceiling, but, nothing happened. His web-shooters were broken. He turned around just in time to see the main man tackle him. Peter fell roughly on his back. The man began throwing punch after punch. Memories started to flood in. The school gym. Mr. Stark saved him. The man…

“No!” Peter yelled. He used all his strength to shove the man off. He rolled a few feet away before standing. Peter stood and continued running. His spider-sense almost knocked him out as he heard a loud bang from behind him. He knew too well what that sound was. White-hot pain erupted in his side. He fell face-first onto the floor. He could see dark spots in his vision. His breathing was fast and shallow. He was pulled onto his feet once again. Peter didn’t have any more energy to lift his head. He was pulled into the combat room and dropped carelessly on the floor. His eyes were hardly open. He could hear someone calling his name. It was distant, but there. The whole room was distant.

He felt a presence beside him. He was so close to passing out. He wanted to pass out. That way all the ain would go away. More pain erupted from his side. Peter screamed. The main man had shoved his finger into his wound. His vision was white. Peter shoved the man off and rolled away. He crawled until he reached a wall. He leaned his back against it for support.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did that hurt you? I just couldn’t have you falling asleep on me.” The main man said. His voice dripping with mockery.

Peter coughed for a moment.

“What do you want?” He said between sharp breaths.

“I want revenge,” Main replied.

“Then kill me already,” Peter said.

“I can’t do that yet,” Main answered. “You need to suffer. You need to feel the pain I have. You need to know how it feels to have your family ripped from you! You need to be alone! Then, I’ll let you die.”

Peter’s stomach dropped at those words. Main knew his identity. He could easily find out about May and Ned and MJ.

The door opened. A man holding Mr. Stark entered. Mr. Stark was struggling under his grip. There was blood running down his face from his head. He was yelling and cursing at the man holding him. He stopped when he saw Peter. His face went from rage to concern.

“Peter? Peter! Get out of here! Go-” He was cut off by Main throwing a hard punch to his stomach. Peter rose on shaky legs. Main saw this and Mr. Stark was thrown for the man’s arms and into the wall. He crumpled on the floor and didn’t move. Peter yelled and limped toward Mr. Stark. Before he could reach him, Mask hit Peter from behind. Peter fell to his knees.

“Leave him alone. Please. He has nothing to do with this!” Peter plead.

Both Peter and Mr. Stark were brought to their feet. More blood was spilling from Tony’s head. He began to wake up. Peter yelled and fought weakly against Mask who was holding his arms from behind once again.

“I didn’t want to have to use this,” Main said taking out what looked like a police baton. When he flicked it out, it lit up with electricity. Mask dropped Peter and the baton slammed into his stomach. Electricity coursed through his body. His muscles froze and convulsed. When the baton was finally taken away, Peter had fallen to his knees. As he was taking a deep breath, Main shoved the baton against Peter’s back. Peter fell onto his hands. He couldn’t breathe. All he could do was take the pain and hope they left Mr. Stark alone. The baton was moved away again. Peter fell onto his back. His ears were ringing. He had no more energy left. His head was pounding. He let his eyes fall closed for a moment.

He kept them closed until he felt hands on him. Peter instantly snapped out of it and began blindly throwing punches until both his wrists were grabbed and were held.

“Kid! It’s me.” Peter opened his eyes. Tony was kneeling beside him.

“Oh, hey man,” Peter said weakly. Every part of his body hurt.

“We gotta get you out of here,” Tony said trying to pick Peter up from the floor. Peter yelped in pain at the unwanted movement. His hand clutched over the bullet wound in his side. Tony abandoned the thought of carrying Peter when he saw the blood. “What happened?”

Tony moved Peter’s hand and saw the hole in Peter’s hip.

“Oh god. Kid, when did this happen?”

“I don’t know,” Peter replied. “You have to get out of here. He won’t kill me until you’re dead. You need to go.”

“I’m not going a-” Tony as cut off by Main. He had used the butt of the gun to knock him out. Main got on top of Peter and began punching him repeatedly. Peter suddenly exploded with anger. He built up all the strength he had left and used it to throw Main off of him. Main flew through the air for a few moments and landed across the gym. Peter got up and looked around. Falcon, Captain America, and Black Widow were all fighting the last few men. Peter joined in and they finished them off easily.

Peter had run to Tony once all the men had been dealt with. He was just knocked out. Peter put his arm around Tony’s back and hoisted him up. Steve came up beside Peter and held the other side of Tony. They walked to the door and waited for Natasha to hold it open for them.

“Here kid, I got him,” Sam said in an attempt to relieve Peter of Tony.

“No, no. It’s ok,” Peter said unable to hide his struggle.

“Peter,” Cap said. “You’re bleeding. Sam and I can take it from here.”

Peter didn’t want to let go. But, Cap sounded final on the matter. Peter sighed and handed Tony to Sam. They walked Tony to the med bay. Peter followed loosely behind. He didn’t want to get in the way. When they arrived in the med bay, Peter took a seat on the waiting room couch. Natasha sat across from him. She looked concerned.

“You’re bleeding,” She said. “You should be getting looked at.”

“I know,” Peter replied quietly. He was so tired. He just needed to catch his breath for a minute.

“What’s going on?” Nat asked. She had this tone in her voice that reminded Peter of Ben.

“I don’t know. I thought I did. But…” Peter rested his head against the wall and shut his eyes tight. “Nobody told me he got away the first time. I had no idea who he was until…”

Natasha sighed. “Tony lied to you, didn’t he?” Peter nodded in response.

“Come on,” Natasha said standing and walking to the stairs. Peter followed. They walked down to the common room. And Nat sat on the couch. Peter sat beside her. “FRIDAY, facial recognition of all men who intruded today.”

A hologram screen appeared in front of them. Peter looked at all the faces until he recognized one.

“That’s him,” Peter said.

“Hannibal Smoak. He was arrested for drug possession and was sentenced to two years in prison. He got out early from good behaviour,” FRIDAY explained. “He was caught by the Spider-Man.”

“But why does he want revenge? He kept talking about his family being ripped from him. He was only in jail for a year,” Peter said.

“His wife divorced him during the year he spent in jail. They had one six-year-old daughter.” FRIDAY continued.

“Had?” Peter asked.

“Yes, during his time in prison, both his daughter and ex-wife died in a car crash.”

“Shit…” Peter said. His face fell into his hands.

“You can’t possibly think this is your fault,” Natasha said.

“I mean none of this would have happened if I hadn’t-”

“Stopped a crime,” Nat interrupted. “You did your job. That’s all anyone can blame you for.”

Peter nodded. “Yea, I guess.”

Steve opened the stairwell door. “Peter!” He yelled. “What are you doing? Cho’s gotta check you.”

“I’m fine…” Peter replied. He didn’t look away from the screen.

“Tony said you were shot… That doesn’t sound ok,” Steve said.

“He’s right,” Nat piped up. “Go get stitched up. We’ll talk later.”

Peter nodded and followed Steve back into the stairwell. Peter was silent during his stitching. He didn’t even wince at the pain. He was just tired. There was too much to think about. He had caused so much pain in this man’s life. And obviously, he wasn’t with hydra, so who were all those German guys? His brain hurt. He just wanted to sleep.

When he was all stitched up, he returned to his room. His door was shattered yes. But, Peter didn’t care enough. He just threw on his covers and tried to sleep. Keyword tried. He had just layed in bed for a few hours staring up at the dark ceiling. He couldn’t stop thinking about Hannibal Smoak. A knock on the door frame woke him up from his thoughts. It was Mr. Stark.

“Get much sleep?” He asked.

“None,” Peter answered.

“I’m sorry for lying,” Tony said. “I just didn’t want you to worry. I thought he was a one and done kinda guy. I didn’t think he would come back.”

“You knew he was dangerous. You saw him hold a gun to my head twice and you still didn’t think he’d come back? He broke into my school to try to kill me. You didn’t think he’d try again?” Peter hadn’t been this angry with Tony since the ferry.

“I’m sorry. I underestimated him,” Tony said.

Peter nodded.

“You feeling better?” Peter asked.

“I should be asking you,” Tony replied.

Peter sighed. “Yea, I’m fine,”

“You should probably get some-”

“Did you know?” Peter asked.

Tony looked confused.

“Did you know who he was?”

“I did research on him after he got away. I thought since his crime was so minor he might not try again… I was wrong,” Tony answered.

Peter nodded.

“Night Pete,” Tony said.

“Night,” Peter replied.

As soon as Tony left, Peter hopped out of bed and into his bathroom.

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Peter?”

“Show me the police report of Hannibals Smoak’s arrest today.”

“There are no reports of Hannibal Smoak’s arrest.”

“Anywhere?”

“I’m sorry Peter. Hannibal Smoak got away again.”

“Shit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was long. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know in the comments if you have any suggestions or critiques. I'm always trying to improve! A new part of Lockdown coming very soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... It's been a while. I've been writing this chapter over the three-week break from school I've had. I hope it helps you get through this corona-cation! This chapter is a bit longer than the others because I had to fit so much story into one chapter. I hope you enjoy. (Stay at home and wash your hands! Be safe <3).

Peter and May had been permanently moved into the tower. Tony had upped the security, so it was now the safest place in New York City. It was really cool for Peter to live there. But, it was also where Mr. Stark was at almost all hours of the day. Peter didn’t really want to be around Mr. Stark that much recently. He had done nothing but lie to Peter for months. Peter knew he wouldn’t be able to be around Mr. Stark until Hannibal was caught. So, Peter would go out alone at night past curfew to try to find him. He knew it probably wasn’t very smart to do. But, it was the only thing he could do to feel useful. Of course, if anyone found out, they would ground him in a second. Hannibal was, after all, looking for Peter. 

Peter was hardly allowed to patrol. So, Peter would lie. He would say he was going to Ned’s house or he was going to MJ’s and then go patrol. One time he stayed out all night because he said he was sleeping over at Ned’s. It was hard to convince May and Mr. Stark to let him out, but, they knew he needed to get out every once in a while. They couldn’t keep him locked in the tower forever.

Maybe Peter should’ve felt bad for lying and sneaking around all the time. But, it reassured him that it was for the sake of his friends and family. 

He hadn’t actually made any progress in the Hannibal case. Swinging around the city and stopping muggings wasn’t really the best way to track someone down.

One night, Peter was trying to sneak back into his bedroom. He had managed to open his unlocked window and crawl back inside. It was about 4:30 AM by the time he got home. He quickly closed the window and leaned against the wall. He was still no closer to finding Hannibal than he was two months ago. He could be planning another attack. Peter sighed and walked into his bathroom. He took a quick shower and dried off. As he was leaving his bathroom, his spider-sense went off. He looked around the dark room for signs of movement. He saw someone in the corner of the room Peter grabbed his web-shooters from the table beside him and prepared for a fight.

“FRIDAY, turn on the lights,” Peter whispered. The lights flicked on and there in the corner of the room was Tony. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the wall looking very unimpressed. He took a look at his watch.

“4:30 AM,” He said. “A little past curfew huh? Especially since I told you not to go out tonight.”

Peter’s head dropped and he sat on the bed in defeat. 

“You know, it’s pretty difficult to sneak out of a house that detects your vitals at all times. And when your suit alerts me on recent activity. When were you planning on telling me about this?” Tony asked.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said quietly.

“What is going on with you lately?” Tony asked. “You’ve been skipping class, going out way past curfew, lying about going to Ned’s house.”  
“Don’t worry, I haven’t gotten hurt. It’s fine,” Peter replied.

“You sneaking out of your room at night is not fine. And just, because you haven’t gotten hurt yet, doesn’t mean it won’t happen in the future,” Tony said. 

“How am I supposed to survive if you keep locking me in my room?” Peter rolled his eyes.

“First of all, that’s an understatement. Second, I’m trying to protect you. If that guy finds you, he’ll kill you. And I have a feeling he won’t waste time again.” Tony explained.

“But I can handle it now!” Peter said.

Tony raised his eyebrow. “No you can’t and you know it.” 

Tony shut the door on his way out. Peter groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. Why couldn’t Mr. Stark just trust that Peter could take care of it? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter went straight from school, to Happy’s car, and then the tower just like every other day. Peter wasn’t allowed to go to Ned’s house anymore after all the sneaking around. So, Peter stayed in his room. No matter how much everyone wanted him to train, or have dinner with them. He just sat in his room. At least he got a lot of homework done. Peter didn’t mind the isolation. He just didn’t like the way everyone treated him like a kid. They were all so worried about him. It was exhausting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter had had nightmares almost every night. The worst one he had was at around 4 PM. He had fallen asleep on his homework pile at his desk. He dreamed he was wandering the halls of the tower at night. Everything was dark. The farther he walked, the more his spider-sense went off.

After about ten minutes of walking, there was a blinding flash and suddenly he was on the ground. When his eyes adjusted, he was in the training gym. He was surrounded by men. And Mr. Stark was dragged in by a large man. Hannibal Smoak wasted no time to shoot him in the head. Peter screamed. He had actually done it. And Peter was next. He got to his feet and ran. But, everywhere he looked, one of the men would appear. Peter swerved around them as fast as he possibly could. But, he wasn’t fast enough. He was grabbed by the shoulder and thrown backwards. He hit the floor hard. He jumped up onto his feet and began throwing punches. Somebody grabbed a hold of both his fists and forced him against the wall. Peter struggled and yelled in an attempt to get free.

“Peter!” Someone yelled. It was a weird yell though. It didn’t sound like it came from one person. It sounded like it came from all around. That’s when Peter snapped out of it. He opened his eyes to an empty room. He was sitting at his desk with his head resting on his chemistry textbook.   
He jumped when he heard the banging on the door. May was yelling for him from the other side of the door. 

“Yea May?” Peter called trying not to sound like he just woke up. He was supposed to be doing his homework.

“What’s going on in there? I heard screaming,” May said. Peter kicked himself. He needed to soundproof his room more often. 

“Yea… I’m watching a scary movie,” Peter replied. He knew May wouldn’t believe him. 

“Ok… Just turn it down ok?” May said. She didn’t believe him. “I’m gonna go to the staff dinner now. It’s at that fancy place on 34th I told you about. Make sure you finish your homework and go to sleep at a decent time.”

“I will,” Peter said returning to his mountain of homework. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After around two hours Peter heard the news playing in the common room. He wasn’t sure why but he began listening to it. It said there was a fire at some restaurant. Peter didn’t really care until they said where the place was. 34th street. His heart dropped. He ran out of his room and into the common room. Mr. Stark was sitting on the couch on his phone. He glanced up and was slightly shocked to see Peter.

“Oh, so now you’re gonna come out of your room?” He said jokingly. Peter didn’t reply. He just stared at the screen in shock.

“What?” Mr. Stark asked. He looked at the screen. “The fire department is already there.”

“May,” Peter said. Tony gave him a weird look. “May was there.”

Tony’s eyes widened with realization. Peter turned around and made a B-line for his bedroom. Tony yelled after him. Peter grabbed his suit and ran for the elevator. He didn’t care what Mr. Stark would say. He needed to help May. He needed to make sure she would be ok. Before he could make it to the elevator, Mr. Stark grabbed his shoulder.

“Peter! You can’t go,” He said

“What if May’s stuck in there? What if the firemen can’t get her out?”

“You won’t be able to get her out! Your suit isn’t fireproof!” 

“I just need to know she’s ok!” Peter shoved Mr. Stark’s hand off and pressed the button for the elevator.  
“What if it’s him? What if he’s trying to lure you out? What then?” Tony asked.

Peter shook his head. “I don’t care. As long as May is ok.”

“Kid, No! I’m not letting you get killed. I’ll go down there and help out. You stay here. I’ll call you when I find her.” Tony said entering the elevator.

“You can’t stop me from going!” Peter yelled.

“Actually I can,” He replied. “FRIDAY activate broken web protocol.”

“Will do boss,” FRIDAY answered. 

As the elevator door closed, the windows and doors were all covered by thick sheets of metal. The whole floor was on lockdown. Peter watched as the lights slowly dimmed. The only light was from the TV. It showed live footage of the burning building. And it was beginning to crumble.

“FRIDAY! Cancel the protocol!” Peter yelled. There was no reply. “FRIDAY!” 

Peter was starting to panic. He looked around for a way out. The elevator was his only choice. So, he squeezed his fingers into the gap between the doors and pulled them apart. Luckily, the actual elevator was there. Not just the empty shaft. Peter ran in and pressed the ground level button. The doors didn’t close. So, he pressed the button again. Nothing. He pressed the button maybe a hundred times in frustration. But, still nothing. Until 

“Spider on the run protocol engaged,” FRIDAY said suddenly. 

“FRIDAY!” Peter shouted as the elevator doors slid closed. The lights in the elevator shut off. Peter ran to the doors and tried to pry them apart again. They didn’t budge. He could still hear the TV. It was talking about Iron man appearing on the scene. Peter slammed his fists against the metal doors. He needed to help May. He needed to get out. He needed to get out. He banged his fists against the doors a few more times before freezing. The TV mentioned something about the building collapsing. His heart stopped. He heard the footage of the building coming down. 

“MAY!” Peter screamed. “LET ME OUT! PLEASE! I’M IN HERE I’M STUCK!” 

He slid down the wall and onto the floor. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed quietly. He was too late to save her. He could have saved her. He should have fought Mr. Stark. He could’ve saved her.

After a few hours, the lights turned on. The elevator whirred to life and began to descend to the garage. Peter watched as the doors slid open. Mr. Stark entered. He seemed to know Peter was in there because he wasn’t at all surprised to see him.

“Hey, kid,” He said sitting beside Peter on the floor. Peter didn’t look up at him. “You ok?” Peter didn’t answer.

“Where’s May?” Peter asked instead.

“Listen, Peter,” Tony said.

“Where is she?” He asked again.

“She…” He tried to choose his words carefully. “They haven’t found her yet.”

Peter didn’t fully process that. His brain just froze. There were no thoughts for a moment. Just silence. It wasn’t the first time that had happened though. The same thing happened when Uncle Ben died. And when he got his suit taken away. There was just silence for a moment. He hated it. His brain was always so full of star wars and science and superhero stuff. It was strange to be enveloped in the silence. 

“Peter, we’ll find her ok?” Mr. Stark said, breaking the silence.

“You should’ve let me go,” He said. “I could’ve saved her. I could’ve gotten there on time and helped her out.”

“Kid, no. there’s nothing anyone could’ve done.”

“I could’ve saved her!” Peter raised his voice. Tears burned down his face in hot streams. 

“Peter-” Tony said sadly.

“I could’ve done it!” Peter shouted. Tony was shocked. He had never seen Peter yell before. Peter hadn’t seen himself yell like that before either. 

Peter couldn’t sit in that elevator anymore. He stood and walked out. He was in the garage, so he just left. He left the tower. He didn’t care about what Mr. Stark would say or do. He just needed to get the hell out of there. He needed to be alone and he knew as long as he was in the tower, he could never really be alone. Peter walked out the door and into a nearby alley.

Mr. Stark got to his feet and chased after him. “Peter you can’t. What if he has her? What if he’s waiting for you to be alone so he can get to you?” He grabbed Peter’s arm in an attempt to stop him. Peter pulled his arm from his grip. 

“Just leave me alone,” Peter said.

“Peter!” Tony shouted. “Don’t be stupid… We can’t focus on finding May if we’re too busy finding you.”

“Then don’t try to find me,” Peter said without hesitation.

“If you leave this tower I’ll send VERONICA for you.” Peter stopped dead in his tracks. “You won’t be able to outrun that.”

Peter sighed. Tony had programmed VERONICA to track and find someone based on their DNA. He had been planning to use it as a way to find missing persons, but he didn’t want the government to use it as a weapon. So, he used it to find the Avengers if needed.

Peter turned around and entered the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor and sat down on the floor again. Tony entered and sat as well. There was a pregnant pause.

“Kid, I’m sorry…” Tony spoke up. “I’m gonna do everything to find her. I could get VERONICA.”

Peter didn’t reply. The reality of the situation had just hit him like a train. The silence was long gone. It was replaced with thousands of thoughts about what could’ve happened to May. He couldn’t take it. Hundreds of scenarios were playing over and over in his mind. Peter buried his face in his hands. His own mind was screaming at him. His head was pounding. He felt like it was going to explode.

“Peter?” Tony said. The pain was blinding. Peter stumbled onto his knees. He felt tony’s hand on his shoulder. The pain doubled. Peter screamed. The surrounding windows shattered. Glass flew at them. Tony covered his face. When the glass had settled, it was eerily quiet. Peter had gone quiet. He was face down on the concrete. 

“Peter!” He turned Peter onto his back. He was knocked out. There was blood all over his face. They had to get back to the tower.

“FRIDAY! Tell Cho to set up the medbay.” He tapped twice on his housing unit and was enveloped in his suit. He picked Peter up from the ground and flew up to the tower. He placed Peter onto the gurney and watched him get wheeled away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ringing in Peter’s ears woke him up. He squeezed his eyes shut. The bright lights didn’t help. He could still feel the pulsing in his head. Someone said something, but it felt like daggers in his ears. After a few minutes of pain, his ears finally adjusted. He could hear two voices. Mr. Stark and Doctor Cho. They were talking quietly in the corner of the room. Peter couldn’t understand what they were talking about. But, he had a feeling it was about what had happened. 

Peter shuffled a bit in the bed. The two stopped talking. “Peter?” Mr. Stark said. Peter opened his eyes a bit. The room was still very bright.

“Hey, kid,” Tony said. “How you feeling?” Peter replied with a groan. He felt it was enough explanation.

“Yea I bet,” Tony chuckled.

“What was that sound?” Peter asked.

“We’re not 100% sure. I think it was one of those sound guns. You know those ones made to ward off kids?” Peter nodded. “Well, usually those emit about 184 decibels. Only teenagers can hear that. Why I wasn’t affected. But, I think they must have messed with it. They probably made it spider-kid proof.”

“Who’s they?” Peter asked.

“Well… I’ll give you two guesses.” 

“They have May,” Peter said sitting up.

“Hold up! We don’t know that.”

Peter buried his face in his hands. He took a shuddering breath.

“We’re going to find her.”

Peter nodded. He didn’t fully believe Tony though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you and all your families are doing well and have lots of toilet paper. Stay healthy and more chapters will be here soon!

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL COMING SOON :)


End file.
